barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 1
Season 1 of Barney & Friends aired from April 6 to May 15, 1992. Episodes The Queen of Make-Believe.jpg|1. The Queen of Make-Believe (4/6/1992)|link=The Queen of Make-Believe A Scene from My Family's Just Right for Me.jpg|2. My Family's Just Right for Me (4/7/1992)|link=My Family's Just Right for Me Playing it Safe.PNG|3. Playing It Safe (4/8/1992)|link=Playing It Safe Barney hop to it.jpg|4. Hop to It! (4/9/1992)|link=Hop to It! Eatdrinkandbeahealthy.jpg|5. Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! (4/10/1992)|link=Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! Fourseasonsday.jpg|6. Four Seasons Day (4/13/1992)|link=Four Seasons Day Thetreasureofrainbowbeard.jpg|7. The Treasure of Rainbow Beard (4/14/1992)|link=The Treasure of Rainbow Beard Goingplaces.png|8. Going Places! (4/15/1992)|link=Going Places! Caringmeanssharing.jpg|9. Caring Means Sharing (4/16/1992)|link=Caring Means Sharing Downonbarneysfarm.jpg|10. Down on Barney's Farm (4/17/1992)|link=Down on Barney's Farm Whatsthatshadow.jpg|11. What's That Shadow? (4/20/1992)|link=What's That Shadow? Happy Birthday Barney.jpg|12. Happy Birthday, Barney! (4/21/1992)|link=Happy Birthday, Barney! Alphabetsoup.jpg|13. Alphabet Soup! (4/22/1992)|link=Alphabet Soup! Ourearthourhome.jpg|14. Our Earth, Our Home (4/23/1992)|link=Our Earth, Our Home 51SCJWQPEPL SL500 AA280 .jpg|15. Let's Help Mother Goose! (4/24/1992)|link=Let's Help Mother Goose! Beafriend.jpg|16. Be a Friend (4/27/1992)|link=Be a Friend Ijustlovebugs.jpg|17. I Just Love Bugs (4/28/1992)|link=I Just Love Bugs Whenigrowup1.jpg|18. When I Grow Up... (4/29/1992)|link=When I Grow Up... 12345senses.jpg|19. 1-2-3-4-5 Senses! (4/30/1992)|link=1-2-3-4-5 Senses! Practicemakesmusic.jpg|20. Practice Makes Music (5/1/1992)|link=Practice Makes Music Hineighbor.jpg|21. Hi, Neighbor! (5/4/1992)|link=Hi, Neighbor! Acampingwewillgo.jpg|22. A Camping We Will Go! (5/5/1992)|link=A Camping We Will Go! ASplashPartyPlease.jpg|23. A Splash Party, Please (5/6/1992)|link=A Splash Party, Please Carnivalofnumbers.jpg|24. Carnival of Numbers (5/7/1992)|link=Carnival of Numbers Aworldofmusic.jpg|25. A World of Music (5/8/1992)|link=A World of Music Doctorbarneyishere.jpg|26. Doctor Barney is Here! (5/11/1992)|link=Doctor Barney is Here! Ohwhataday.jpg|27. Oh, What a Day! (5/12/1992)|link=Oh, What a Day! Homesweethomes.jpg|28. Home Sweet Homes (5/13/1992)|link=Home Sweet Homes Holamexico.jpg|29. Hola, Mexico! (5/14/1992)|link=Hola, Mexico! Everyoneispecial.jpg|30. Everyone is Special (5/15/1992)|link=Everyone is Special (episode) Barney Songs that Debuted During This Season Barney Songs that are Bolded and Underlined have been used after 2002, and are still occasionally used on the show. #'The Barney Bag' #'I'm A Little Robot' #'Animal Parade' #Family in the Dell #'Riding in the Car' #'The Sister Song' #'My Family's Just Right For Me' #The Traffic Light Song #'Buckle Up My Seatbelt' #'Walk Across the Street' #The Stranger Song #Tina's Sad Song #Our Friend Barney Has A Face #'The Clapping Song' #'The Exercise Song' #'Move Your Body' #Shape Up Freeze #'Animals in Motion' #'Mish Mash Soup' #'The Milk Song' #Silly Supper #'Snackin' on Healthy Food' #Four Seasons Day #If It Never Ever Rained Again #'The Fall Song' #'Painting The Shapes' #'The Rainbow Song' #'The Airplane Song' #'Taking Turns' #The Shadow Song #'I Used To Be Afraid' #'Growing' #Frosting The Cake #Hey, Hey, Our Friends Are Here #'The N Game' #'Alphabet Soup' #'Brushing My Teeth' #Simple And Beautiful A Rainbow #Mother Goose Please Appear #'I'm Mother Goose' #[[Friendship Song|'The Friendship Song']] #'Twinkle Little Lightning Bug' #'The Career March' #'When I Grow Up' #'People Helping Other People' #'The Waitress Song' #'Five Senses Song' #'The Marching Song' #'Lookin' Around My Neighborhood' #'We Like Rocks' #'Scary Stories' #'Rickey Raccoon' #Swingin' up to the Stars #'Please And Thank You' #I Try To Be Polite #'Splashin' in the Bath' #'Carnival Of Numbers' #'Number Limbo' #'The Doctor is a Friend of Mine' #The Sleep Song #'This Is Not My Day' #'Pretty Kitty Blues' #Hi-Ho-Its-Se-Me-Yah #'It's OK to Cry' #'When I Get Mad' #'That's a Home to Me' #'If I Lived Under The Sea' #'The Fiesta Song' #The Tortilla Song #Hit the Piñata Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Julie Johnson) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Min (Pia Manalo; debut) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II; debut) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes; debut) Guest Appearances *James Turner ("Eat, Drink and Be Healthy!") *Stephen White (played Rainbow Beard the Pirate in "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard") *Max Vaughan (played Farmer Henderson in "Down on Barney's Farm") *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in "Let's Help Mother Goose!") *Donna Kraft (played Patty in "1-2-3-4-5 Senses!") *Greg Murray ("Practice Makes Music") *Vince Zubras Jr. (played Fergus McClaren in "A World of Music") *Lesley Chudnow ("A World of Music") *Britt Miller (played Efei Almani in "A World of Music") *Gloria Chenams (played Gloria Chen in "A World of Music") *Abundio Ortiz ("A World of Music") *Rebecca Garcia ("Hola, Mexico!") *Mark S. Bernthal (played Mr. Delivery Man in "Everyone is Special")﻿ Notes *This was the longest season in terms of number of episodes (30 episodes). It was also the closest to the ''Barney & The Backyard Gang'' videos. *"Going Places!", "I Just Love Bugs", "A Camping We Will Go!", "A World of Music", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Hola, Mexico!" are the only episodes of this season that were not released on video. *This is the only season where Barney's voice is low-pitched, just like in the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. Beginning with Season 2, his voice becomes higher-pitched. *This season was taped at the ColorDynamics Studios facility at Greenville Avenue & Bethany Drive in Allen, Texas, as were the Barney & The Backyard Gang videos. *This was Luci's only season as a regular cast member. Luci, however, returned as a guest in the Season 2 episode "The Exercise Circus!". *A majority of this season (twenty episodes) was released on VHS by Time Life Video. *This is the only season in which Jenny Dempsey performed as Baby Bop's costume performer. *Tosha, Min, and Shawn make their debut in this season. *This season marks the debut of The Barney Bag. It would be heavily for Season 2 until Season 6 . *Kathy becomes a main character after her first appearance in "Rock with Barney". *The episodes with Baby Bop have not aired on PBS Kids Sprout, although she is shown during the opening. *This was one of two seasons that was closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. Barney Doll Closing Shots the queen of make believe.png|The Queen of Make-Believe My familys just right for me.png|My Family's Just Right for Me BarneyDollwithHearts.png|Playing It Safe My familys just right for me.png|Hop to It! eat drink and be healthy.png|Eat, Drink and Be Healthy! four seasons day.png|Four Seasons Day the treasure of rainbow beard.png|The Treasure of Rainbow Beard going places.png|Going Places! BarneyDollCaringSharing.jpg|Caring Means Sharing down on barneys farm.png|Down on Barney's Farm BarneyDoll_WhatsThatShadow.PNG|What's That Shadow? alphabet soup.png|Alphabet Soup! our earth our home.png|Our Earth, Our Home letshelpmot.png|Let's Help Mother Goose! be a friend.png|Be a Friend i just love bugs.png|I Just Love Bugs when i grow up.png|When I Grow Up... BarneyDoll_12345senses.PNG|1-2-3-4-5 Senses! practice makes music.png|Practice Makes Music hi neighbor.png|Hi, Neighbor! a camping we will go.png|A Camping We Will Go! a splash.png|A Splash Party, Please BarneyDollCArnivalofNumbers.png|Carnival of Numbers BarneyDollWorldofMusic.jpg|A World of Music BarneyDoll_DoctorBarneyishere.PNG|Doctor Barney is Here! oh what a day.png|Oh, What a Day! home sweet homes.png|Home Sweet Homes hola mexico.png|Hola, Mexico! BarneyDollFinalSeason1Episode.png|Everyone is Special Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:Barney & Friends First Generation